


marinette is gay

by hell_fire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, i guess lila has a literal miraculous in this too so, marinette is gay bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_fire/pseuds/hell_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s drawing, tongue slightly peeking from the corner of her lips, pencil dragging carefully down her page. It's a particularly nice day, the wind rustles her hair and her sketch book every now and then, the tree’s shade from above her shifting slightly.</p>
<p>That’s when it happens, a scream rings out, and her head lifts up, pencil slamming against her sketchbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marinette is gay

**Author's Note:**

> srry

She’s drawing, tongue slightly peeking from the corner of her lips, pencil dragging carefully down her page. It's a particularly nice day, the wind rustles her hair and her sketch book every now and then, the tree’s shade from above her shifting slightly. She pauses in her work, and tilts her head to the side just a bit, studying her art. 

That’s when it happens, a scream rings out, and her head lifts up, pencil slamming against her sketchbook. Marinette monitors the area, searching for the distressed citizen. It was nothing, she assumes, finding the park rather empty. She warily lifts the cover of the sketchbook again, a voice sounding from behind her, loud, alarmed.

“Watch out!” They call, and suddenly another form rockets into her, and she’s lifted from the bench she previously sat on. Maybe she was wrong, she thinks, and shifts her body slightly in the other’s grip, trying to spot what exactly they were running from. 

Marinette breathes in suddenly, a rock hurdling into the ground where she previously sat, her sketchbook and supplies littering the ground around a now squashed bench. Marinette tightens her grip on the others form, squeezing her eyes shut, heart pounding. 

The smell of a light perfume, and another rock collides into the Earth, just a few feet away from where they were now.

The person carrying her loses her balance at the collision, emitting a yelp, before her own back meets the ground.

Marinette wipes the side of her face, specks of dirt and grass crawling onto her clothes, and she looks up.

“..Volpina?”

The heroine smiles politely from above her, brunette bangs dangling away from her forehead, puffs of orange and white hair on each side. The sun catches her face, making her look almost angelic.

Marinette’s eyes widen at the latter word, and she laughs nervously from below the girl. “I uh,”

Volpina watches her for a curious second, before standing, extending a gloved hand to Marinette, a flustered mess. Marinette hesitantly reaches out to the helping hand, rising from the collision. “Stay here,” she starts, tone laced with a certain seriousness. Marinette doesn’t catch the rest of what the heroine says to her, only nodding before the other hops off to go control the vicious akuma. 

She slides down into the grass, releasing a breath, cheeks red as ever. The sounds of groaning and screaming sound from a few streets in front of her. 

Her purse jiggles a bit, and she looks down, popping it open. Tikki ascends from the pouch, head tilted in confusion. “Marinette, there’s an akuma.” She states, stubby red arm pointed towards the distressed area of the city. Marinette nods, numbly stating the words to transform.


End file.
